User talk:Saiftey
Energy X (talk) 20:00, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Lordranged's sandbox. Can you please not remove a Pokémon from Lordranged's sandbox unless if all the sections of learnset have been added? I reminded you previously on Discord, and I am doing it again. It will create difficulties - I might have to go through each Pokémon page one by one to list them when I could have done them at once - as I am working on to completing their moveset. Silent Songbird (talk) 09:39, May 5, 2018 (UTC) : I'm a little confused, Isn't that what I did? I thought I edited two things on the pokemon pages - A) Leveling Learnset B) TM/HM : Lordranged's sandbox page said "Pokémon with missing leveling learnsets and TMs/HMs" : Take for example Nidorina and see the history, I added both the leveling learnset and the TM/HM : Saiftey (talk) 10:52, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, there is nothing wrong with your edits except from some mistakes. That was the main purpose for the sandbox and you did good work. It was just a request from me as I have been using Lordranged's sandbox for tracking the Pokémon with incomplete movesets, and when some of them removed without filling in all sections like 'Tutoring' and 'Egg Moves', it proves to be a hassle as I would have to go through them again (since I am planning to edit all of them). If you have other queries regarding this, I can explain it to you better on Discord. Silent Songbird (talk) 11:16, May 5, 2018 (UTC)--Silent Songbird (talk) 11:16, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Rattata That wasn't a formatting mistake. Rattata's Alolan form, which is an alternate form, gains STAB from those Dark-type moves and hence, italic was used. Bold is used if a Pokémon, not its alternate form, gains STAB from using that move. Silent Songbird (talk) 11:21, May 5, 2018 (UTC) : My edit somehow deleted Rattata's alolan information (http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Rattata?oldid=1050569) - I figured out how.. I was editting an old version of rattata a few minutes from before the one you had just made that included the alolan information, that's why my edit did not contain the alolan information. Apologies, not much I could do in that situation. Saiftey (talk) 15:15, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Rattata Well, I rollbacked your edit since it nullified my entire Alolan learnset edit and was an incorrect use of bold. You can check the history log to find that you had removed almost all parts of my edit. Silent Songbird (talk) 04:19, May 6, 2018 (UTC) : Yes I explained why already, I said we was editing at the same version around the same time and I published mine after yours that's why everything you edited was removed. Not a problem, happens. Simple mistake, simple undo to fix it, great, problem solved. If you still don't understand why my edit removed yours, don't worry about it, doesn't matter. Saiftey (talk) 12:47, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Edit Yo, It would be much appreciated if you could make a single, long edit rather than short, multiple edits to prevent edit spam. As you have noticed, most of your edits can be done at the same time. Good work on TM/HM list. Silent Songbird (talk) 10:01, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Reply Since the code about the "end" template does not say anything about type2, I guess there is no need for that. But to be honest, splitting templates into three sections isn't a practical idea. I've seen sites that use one template for these sort of things. Energy ''X'' 18:50, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I agree.. maybe you can look into unifying all 3 templates into 1? Saiftey (talk) 19:07, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::That's the thing. I know such solutions exist, but I don't know how to do that. Energy ''X'' 20:23, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm afraid my template skills are quite bad sowi, I hope you do find someone. I know how to use AWB and I can use basic regex to help make the changes if you do happen to make a new template. :) Saiftey (talk) 23:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm not the one who's experienced with that kind of template coding. Though yeah, if it's different for the evolution levels depending on games, I do agree that the difference should be specified as such. PokémonGamer 00:57, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Reply I'm not good with templates either but what you can do is after the level, you can put for example ( ), implying it's from XY. Later in the moveset list, you put the same move again with the different level and put ( ) behind it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:58, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, Saif! It's Gary(Harsh) here. Since you left Discord, I wanted to know the places where you're still available on. It would be really great if you could come back to your Discord Account, or make a new one. As I wanted to talk to you coz it's been a while. Also, can I get your email? So I can inform you about stuff if there's something important. Thanks! Gary Oakkk 17:24, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Template TM fixing Hey Saiftey! I love that you are doing all the TM/HM movesets for all the Pokemon. I did notice a slight problem when you were doing the gen 3 ones though, and I wanted to let you know you need to add an extra | after the move type, like this. It's just a problem with the coding of the template where it needs that extra line in order to work. Just wanted to save you some work as you go into gen 3 and if you'd like, I can go back through gen 1 and 2 and add the line for you. Just let me know! 01:56, August 15, 2018 (UTC) The Prophecy You have been chosen for the prophecy trials. However, you have been chosen randomly from out of the many users on the wikia. Take this as a special time. You can choose any Pokemon of your liking to be put into the trials of the Great 6. Leave a Pokemon's name on my talk page with your signature, and I will have it featured. The prophecy is growing near. TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:50, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Here is the list for it: https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:G, it seems to be YE.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:08, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Template It says on the template page that the code's "Ye". Don't ask me why, I don't know. Energy ''X'' 21:45, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hmm, can't you just use ?--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:56, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Ah okay, I will have to look at it tomorrow since I currently on phone on won't be on my computer for the rest of the day.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:12, December 16, 2018 (UTC) I decided to see if I could fix it on phone and I think I did, it should show up the template now if you use FRLGEXD if that is what you meant.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:53, December 16, 2018 (UTC) That's good to hear, no problem! Ah yeah, Zubat probably doesn't work since the code is FRLGXDE in the template while I have made it FRLGEXD.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:33, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Ah no worries, I'm glad it works now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:09, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Edits rights I changed the protection of the page, you should be able to edit it now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:27, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm, since Mew can learn all moves, maybe you can just write down that Mew can learn them all or list the ones it can't learn instead of writing them all down.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:30, December 18, 2018 (UTC) That's alright, just do it when you have the time. Oh well, I don't give my name out online but you can give me a nickname or something, people do call me Lord often.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:26, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Can't you change the script to gen=VII or something since that top part of the template os already there? I mean when gen VIII releases, sure we probably will need the tabber but that can be added then and not now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:13, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Yeah I guess but for now it's not needed, looks kinda akward to have a tabber for one thing. Oh, I just removed them manually, don't really use tools when I'm editing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:36, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Re:Egg movesets Hmm, breeding should be fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:40, December 26, 2018 (UTC) User rights I believe it is time that you make your content moderator request, here. Just mind to check that page in a few days and vote for others' requests, to accumulate enough votes. Energy ''X'' 23:27, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Rendering issues Hmm, I can't think of something right now. With Mew it's easy since you can just list the moves it doesn't learn or list that it can learn all but Deoxys is difficult since it has so many forms. Do the forms have anything in common or are the list per forms really different?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, January 13, 2019 (UTC) User rights request If you are applying for a user right, at least vote for other requests. If people don't get enough votes, the request is automatically denied. Energy ''X'' 15:00, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Issue That part about move tables is certainly troubling. I'll go contact the Staff about this. Energy ''X'' 18:57, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :I've received word from the staff. Apparently, calling one template too many times can cause that. For now, continue on all the pages, but if the issue reappears, you can just hide that with tag. Energy ''X'' 20:39, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Chats Not really, don't really use chat system things.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:16, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Review templates They are good to go in my opinion.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:04, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Move Templates Heya, just to let you know that they've been tweaked slightly. As you're actively working with these and the most likely to notice any issues thought I'd swing by and let you know. Jazzcookie (talk) 23:03, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Edit Can you stop a bit? There's a new layout I want to implement. There's just so many tabbers revolving moves, and I think we can do better by merging them into one. Energy ''X'' 12:59, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :I was thinking of a layout like this, to group them by generations, rather than by how they learn the moves. Energy ''X'' 13:04, January 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, though I do think it'd be better to do sooner than later. There'd be less pages to reorganize, at least. :::As for the chat, we had that feature. However, there was barely any activity and it was scrapped. There are tons more people in Discord, anyway, and has slightly more features than the Fandom chat. Energy ''X'' 14:45, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Re:Moveset news Ah, that's very good to hear, thanks for completing them! If it wasn't for you adding them, it would have probably taken a very long time (or never) before someone else did it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:54, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :Good enough. Now, if there was only some way to reduce the amount of code, so that we don't have repetitive templates in articles... Rights request Congrats! Your request and actions have been reviewed and you have been given content moderators rights.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:43, January 23, 2019 (UTC) re: Movelist template Hello! I saw your request for help, and I looked at the template and the table it generates. First, I noticed that there were some cells in rows VI and VII that had a space between the number and the parentheses that surround the abbreviations (see row VII for Gloom on your sandbox page), so I deleted all those spaces. After that, for cells that have number-comma-number to the left of the parentheses, the second number and the parehtheses would appear on another line. To fix that, I replaced the normal space to the right of the comma with a non-breaking space - - which prevents it from displaying on two lines. Look at my test page in edit mode to see exactly what I described above. Hope that helps! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:39, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :To be honest, that sort of code is too messy and very hard to read. Are there any alternatives that we could implement? Energy ''X'' 21:56, April 1, 2019 (UTC)